Earthmoving and construction machines, such as wheel and track type loading machines and backhoe loading machines, are often equipped with enclosed operator's stations, or cabs. Such cabs include one or two doors for entering and exiting. The cabs generally include a latching mechanism for holding the door in an open position to provide ventilation and an unobstructed view to the exterior of the cab.
When the machine operator exits the machine, for any number of reasons, the door is often in the open, latched position. Once the operator is off of the machine, he may decide not to re-enter the machine for some time and desire to close the door from its latched position. In the prior art machines, the operator must climb back on the machine, and into the cab, in order to release the hold-open latch mechanism. The operator must then climb back off of the machine, closing the door as he exits. This causes the operator additional time and effort.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.